Journey from Transylvania
by Consumer Product
Summary: As time goes on, we learn the mystery behind Rocky as well as see how the fearsome crew traveled from their home planet to Earth. Read on as Frankenfurter's experiments become clear.
1. Ch1: A Day Like Any Other

A kindly story about life in Transexual, Transylvania and times before Janet and Brad.

I DON' OWN THESE CHARACTERS, DANGIT(LIKE I WISH). I JUST WRITE LIKE I LIKE IT. THANKS.

Setting: Right before the coming to Earth.

Chapter One: A Day Like Any Other

It was one of those days everyone looked forward to. The sun was beating down and the men and women of Transylvania were ready for a day filled of social occasions. It seemed that many of the days in this country were filled with happiness and merriment. People were pleased with each other, they looked forward to seeing each other. So, for such a positive place, why so many dreamers?

In the midst of the wild parties and happiness, set a large house on a hill. The house was fairly darker then anything else in the area. The people around liked referring to it as one of those places you really don't like having in your neighborhood. A large grumpy looking building. But big enough to make a statement of power and wealth.

Inside the mansion dwelt a man no older than 40, and he really looked it. But, despite his age, he knew how to live. All day long he'd marvel at the wonders of life. The joy, the depression, and the anger. His name was Frank N. Furter. And this was what many of his faithful servant referred to him as. Frankenfurter. He was not like many other men who lived in the country. But, similar to them, he pranced around in such garb that we, on Earth, would not seem regular. He was modest on most parts, but don't let his innocence fool you.

He was a scientist, mad at that. His longest focused creation would be the making of a man. A clone, if you will. But it had been his project in process for more then 10 years. Ever since he came to wealth with the invention of his traveling machine two years ago, in which no one had dreamed of on his country.

As the day grew darker, and the sun fell shorter, Frankenfurter sat within the confines of his Opium Den with two of the closest members of his helpful team. They sat with pipes in hand on large royal pillows without a drop of sunlight entering into the room. And as they sat, they continued dreaming up ways to create that perfect man.

"Of course, we know what we're looking for." The boss said. "If only we knew how to succeed."

"I don't know how you'll be able to pull it off, Master. You've been trying too hard for entirely too long." A weakling in the corner, named Riff Raff had blurted, sucking his pipe.

Taking another puff of the stem in hand and then setting it down, Frankenfurter stood and made his way to Riff Raff's corner, mounting the man and facing him, eye to eye.

"Your negative drive isn't going to get us anywhere. Why don't you do something useful, like clean my sheets."

"Yes Master." Riff Raff said in a flirtatious moan as his boss lifted the weight off allowing him to rise to the command.

Making his way to the middle of the room to address his other servant, Frankenfurter jaunted one hip to the side and placed a fist on the other.

"The last thing I need right now is a bunch of downers not letting my work go anywhere." He said like the most drunken diva on earth would. "And further more I..." and with his previous thoughts escaping him and new ones entering, he stared into space, letting all he had never known now be present.

"I...I...Ohhh." He sighed in detest, plopping himself down on a pillow near another of his servants, Magenta. "I had it. And then lost it." he said in an exasperated tone. "Oh it's hopeless to make the perfect Transylvanian man." he said stealing the womans pipe and taking a puff.

"Then...why don't you make the perfect Earth man, Master?" Magenta spoke up in a rather monotoned voice.

Sitting upright in a gave of wonder. "You may have something there. What's stopping us from going to Earth? It has been on the agenda for after we make the man. But why not now? It may be easier!" He said jumping up and out the door, followed by Magenta.

"I'll do it, Magenta! We're off to Earth. Prepare the machine!"

As they made a heavy pace down the halls and then up the old elevator, a dream passed over Frankenfurter's face.

"It will be wonderful. I will do so much with Earth that they won't know what to expect. I shall make them...Trans-gendered!" He yelled as they finally made it to the machine in his laboratory. Switching nobs and pulling gears, Magenta and Riff Raff stood by waiting in terror. They knew something was about to happen. Landing on another planet didn't seem like an easy thing. But it was happening. As the mansion started shaking the three of them stood laughing as if ready for what was happing, yet still a little hesitant. All around them servents dashed for the exit. They were too scared to be a part of whatever the mad scientest was congouring this time. They had to get out and the sooner the better. Just then, a former lover of Frankenfurter, a woman who had been a close follower of the scientist and loyal servant named Columbia ran into the Laboratory, knowing the action came from there.

"What's the big idea, Riff?! I'm trying to entertain my guest-man and he all a sudden has to leave cause the building is..."

Cut off by Magenta, Columbia's face became a little more submissive.

"The master is taking us to Earth. We're going to Earth, Columbia!" Magenta yelled in a state of nirvana.

They were all lifting from the planet they were on and soon they would land in a place they weren't accustomed to. Soon they would be entertaining different kinds of guests and the people around them would give them more credit then they deserved.

-----------------

I'm not done. This is gonna rock (I think at least!) so post some nice criticsm. That is in fact, if that exists.


	2. Ch2: A Landing and A Greeting

Chapter Two: A Landing and A Greeting

It took many hours and many countless seconds of the four anticipating what it will be like once they land. They had sat in the middle of the lab awaiting the time of landing and dreaming of what it would be like.

"Once we land, I'm going to get a head start on making my man. It's all besoming a little more clear to me now." Frankenfurter stated searching for attention through his new found knowledge and answers.

"Well, I plan on finding Eddie. Who knows, maybe he'll come back to me once we're there!" Columbia said practically jumping up and down, only to turn and see a very sarcastic looking Frankenfurter rolling his eyes. At which, she returned to her seat with hands to her chin. Magenta and Riff Raff kept quiet though. They had no idea what to expect from Earth. Everything they needed was in Transylvania. Why leave? It seemed as though they were thinking in unison: '_Why didn't I leave like the other servants._'

After what seemed like days, but was really two hours, the lazy crew was jolted awake by a large thud and bang. They stood from their bored slumbers and stood in surprise. They had made it.

"Have we...landed?" Riff Raff asked quietly.

"Of course we've landed, you idiot." The doctor said in a low tone as if he wasn't really sure himself. As they walked slowly to the door of the castle, Riff Raff behind Frankenfurter, Magenta behind Riff Raff, and Columbia following five steps behind them all, they came to realize that they weren't in Transexual anymore. Riff Raff circled in front to open the door only to be passed again by his master.

"We've made it. Earth." He ended in a dull tone. "This is it?" He said overlooking a dull scenery of night. Dark bushes and a far off view of scroungy trees and a paved road sat before him. "I was expecting...light. And...fat people. Maybe they only come out when the sun's up. "He said turning to Riff Raff for reassurance, in which he only received a blank stare.

Within the next few hours, Frankenfurter made himself busy within his laboratory concocting many colored potions, believed to be important parts of the man-making process. Columbia sat in her bedroom pasting up a few more pictures of the long lost Eddie and dreaming of where he could be, all the while not keeping her masters love far from her head.

Riff Raff swept the entry way of the castle as if he hadn't done it in ages. Magenta lied on the banister of the entry way a few feet from him, watching his sharp movements.

"Why don't you suppose he asked _us_ if _we_ wanted to come?" She asked resting her head upon the large pole supporting the wall. "I had no plans of making a trip to Earth today!" She yelled hopping down and starting a heavy pace.

"Why do you suppose the master does anything at all? It is because he is in love with himself!"He said, ending in a light yell to himself. Magenta shrugged and stopped pacing, turning attention to the fairly attractive man sweeping. "If you are feeling tense, brother, I can make you feel better about yourself, yes?" She asked seductively, rubbing her hands on his chest from behind his slightly humped back.

"Sister. Sister." He moaned lightly rubbing her hand with his, suddenly throwing the broom to the floor and leading her to the banister, lifting her onto it, starting to kiss her neck. As the siblings engaged in what could only seem as unnatural, there came a large knock to the hollow mansion. Startling the two, they stopped in a pause looking at the door in front of them. Answering the door would never seem like a dangerous job. But on the strange planet, it could be anything or anyone. There came a distinguished voice of the intercom, the voice of the doctor "Answer it. Answer it." He said, and was soon out. Riff Raff approached and opened with caution, only letting half of his face be exposed. "Who is it?" He asked curiously.

"Your landing has brought us nothing but happiness, sir. Please let us see your master at once. We must meet him." Came the voice of a dark shadowed woman who, behind her, stood more then fifteen even darker shadows.

"Who is it?" Riff Raff asked again joined by a very angry Magenta who started buttoning her blouse again.

"My name is Annabella. And I am the leader of a very profound group. A group that celebrates the coming of the wise Transylvanian. We did not believe that the prophecy would be true but we admit our downfalls. Please forgive us for not believing. Let us see your Master, sir!" Annabella, a very demanding young girl said. She was of young age, maybe 17. She sported a very short bobbed cut that suited her dainty face. She, like the others, wore black cloaks and showed the lived for Gothic interpretations.

After briefly running the information by Frankenfurter, who gladly accepted followers, Riff Raff showed the guests into the large party room that had been built for the masters' very traditional 'fun' parties. Frankenfurter saw it very polite for guests to be within the company of a fashionable hostess. So he put on a very stunning piece of garb complete with red lace and some black trim. A large black cape-like cover (in case it gets cold) and some red pumps to match. Of course, pearls were the final touch which looked marvelous under his head of curly black locks.

"So nice of you all to drop by." Frankenfurter said warmly as he made his way through the pile of people and to the back of the room where his large throne-like chair sat.

"I trust you found the place alright" he said with a coy grin and a light toss of his hair.

"Please, sir," Annabella approached in minor terror. "We have been waiting for you for two years. And, might I say, the wait was very well deserved, for us. I speak on behalf of all the followers when I say...Welcome." And with that came a group wide "Welcome" from behind the girl.

Frankenfurter saw behind the girls timid personality and wanted, really to be welcomed the way it was done in Transexual. With frisky thoughts coming to mind, he addressed the crowd. "Please. All of you are very welcomed. There are refreshments on the east side of the room. Enjoy your stay." And with that, they hesitantly broke off into groups for the food and some good company. Watching her for a while, and Annabella feeling her body being watched, they locked eyes and Frankenfurter gestured her his way. She slowly went over, watching him carefully as if hesitant of his thoughts.

"It is such a great pleasure to meet you at last, Master. You are very much loved." She said taking his hand and shaking it lightly.

"You know," the man started, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. "You are more then welcome to stay at my castle tonight. I could show you my...transit beam." he said followed by a chuckle.

"Well, Doctor." She said slowly giving into his charm and reputation. "I would be very much interested in seeing your...transit beam. If it wouldn't be too much of an imposition." She asked, slowly leaning in more and more. After a long pause Frankenfurter spoke to their destiny.

"Shall we?" He said in a frantic pace, taking her hand and very quickly leading her down the red roll out carpet and through the hall. And for the rest of the night, nothing was seen of the two but it was rumored around the room that there were sounds of squealing and laughter. The night continued on with much jovial spirit, a little under the shirt action, and a room wide invite for more affairs in the future.


	3. Ch3: The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

For the next two weeks, Frankenfurter grew restless between the long days of experiments and the even longer nights of passion with young Annabella.

"It pains me to see no success in your experiments, Master" Riff Raff mentioned as he stood watching his boss undress from behind.

"I must say though. I've come across a possibility. But the consequences could...be dire." He said with a heavy sigh finally pulling on a dark robe and some bright red pumps. He made his way to the vanity in the South corner of his bedroom. The room was tall and the walls were covered in maroon shaded drapes. In the center of the room stood a lonely (for now) bed with sheets that resembled the color of blood.

Sitting and applying his shadow, Frankenfurter came to a stopping point and turned to his loyal servant.

"I do suppose there is no other way if I want the perfect man. But I do need your help, Riff Raff." He said, standing to take the hand of the man.

"Anything you desire...sire." Riff Raff whispered with a coy smile.

"Good! Now, when the guests arrive, send Annabella to my laboratory. There she will unfortunately meet her doom. Next, I'll need the ax box key..."

"Her doom, sir? Why will she meet her doom?"

"Well, I'll _need_ a body for a base. It's the only way. And Annabella has the most youthful body I've ever seen. Now, about the ax..."

"Sir, why can't you just spare her life and live with her? If you love her..."

"Love her?!" Frankenfurter focused on the thin man talking nonsense before him. "Love her?! You are such a fool. The plan of making a man has been my...plan...for many years now. Don't ruin it! Now get the ax and set it behind that machine over there, alright?" He ended his command in an argumentative yell.

With an agreed nod, Riff Raff made his way to comply with the plan. It wasn't one he wanted to be a part of. Killing off a loyal follower wasn't what he had in mind in order to create the 'perfect' man. But Riff Raff had a job to do, and he had a man to please.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night lingered on and the guests began arriving. Greeting each other with a celebratory kiss, (and then some) Riff Raff awaited the appearance of the ill-fated girl. Magenta stood idle in the party room making friends with a woman who admired her every unique feature, as Columbia engaged in what could only be described as a 'Time Warp' with a boy she had met a few nights ago.

Once Riff Raff spotted the girl, he greeted her with another of his delicate celebratory kisses, and kindly led her to the party room.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The Master wants to meet you in his Laboratory, right this way." He said leading her in the direction of the doctor's sacred room.

"Oh we aren't meeting in the bedroom tonight?" she asked ditsy-like as he led her. She had come to be very open since meeting Frankenfurter. She gave up her dark cloak and baggy black clothes for a tight little baby doll dress with a low cut and a pair of dark eyes to go with her blood red lips.

"Frankie!" Annabella screamed as her lover came into view.

"Darling Annabella!" Frankenfurter answered back, embracing her and kissing her hard on the lips.

"Please leave us to it, Riff Raff." The doctor said exasperatingly, walking backwards to the machine where the device was planted. Riff Raff wanted to leave him to it. To his deathly experiments. But he couldn't.

"I won't let you, Master!" He yelled getting to the ax first and drawing it upon his master. Holding it high above his head, he approached the doctor with a slow pace as Annabella was heard screaming in the background, tucking into a corner.

"What are you doing, Riff Raff?" Frankenfurter announced violently.

"I wont let you attack her. It's not fair to her." Riff Raff said still approaching with a face that showed he meant well but his plans were too terrific.

"Attack me? Attack me?! Why would you attack me?!" The one again shy girl called out from her corner. Frankenfurter turned her way, again ignoring the man who threatened his life.

"You are my sacrifice. You're body will help me recreate my dream, My vision. Don't you want to be a part of that, dear?" He asked, as if it would be what she lived for, solely. Remaining silent in the corner, Riff Raff started to brake under pressure. He couldn't kill. It was the very thing he was protesting. His arms began to buckle and, as Frankenfurter noticed a brake in spirits, he dodged for the servant, took the ax, and ran towards Annabella as if it were the perfect chance.

With a loud, blood curdling scream, and a broken down man who witnessed the very scene, the deed was done. Frankenfurter dropped to the floor covered in the blood from the young girls body.

"Almost as planned." Frankenfurter chuckled, turning only to see a blank faced servant to his right. Standing, staring at the hunchbacked help, he walked toward him until he forced him into a corner.

"You almost ruined my experiment, Riff Raff. Be glad I don't punish you any more than you deserve."

Exiting the room, ax dropped to the floor, Riff Raff sat in the corner reliving the act, when Magenta and Columbia came running in to him. Columbia slowly lifted him while Magenta took care of the body, shoving it into a nearby meat locker. The night was then known as the most havoc they had experienced on Earth.

So far...


	4. Ch4: Losses to Lust

Chapter 4: Losses to Gain Lust

That night, the party downstairs seemed better than ever. The only thing that was stopping everyone from having fun was the recent death caused by the mad scientist.

It was nearing midnight and the people started leaving. A few guests still remained under tables, while Magenta took the opportunity to clean up the mess they had made. She couldn't understand the reason behind the doctors' madness. Perhaps we all have a little madness in us. But taking it to the next level was unnecessary.

Columbia and her delivery boy, Eddie, were inseparable most of the night. He had often been called over to deliver some food to the guests but he never really showed up with any. He always just came for his girl. They danced and sang and Columbia was really starting to love him, which was strange for her.

"Promise me that you'll never leave Eddie. I want you to come back to Transylvania with me." She said, as they sat in the Opium Den of the mansion.

"Well, I guess I could do that, seeing as how I got nothing here to look forward to." He replied as Columbia squealed and hopped into his lap, stealing his pipe and puffing her own pleasure.

Frankenfurter had gone back to his lab after a brief period of mourning for Annabella. He started chopping at her flesh, taking pieces here and placing them here and there, attempting to mold over his new man. Of course, some things on her body he didn't care for. So, those he simply discarded or placed certain amounts of flesh in other places on the mold. Once complete, he wrapped the body tightly in silk gauze. Standing back and realizing what he had done, Magenta had come in the room to see what he had created.

"Master it will be wonderful. Your greatest triumph yet."

"Yes. And I was such a fool. The whole time. All it took was a little…accident." Frankenfurter smiled and turned from her, studying the levers on his machine. "No!" He suddenly bursted in anger, pacing around the room thinking.

"What is it, Master?" Magenta yelled as she watched him walk frantically.

"The one detail I forgot. If I only include Annabella's brain she'll remember once she's awake again. I'll need the part of another. A man's brain." Frankenfurter said calming a little more. "And I've got the perfect idea. Where's that brother of yours?"

Magenta turned to him in horror. She knew he was crazy. And she was beginning to come to terms with his mad side. But using her brother for his experiments was too far.

"No master! No do not kill him he means too much to…" Magenta knew begging for her own mercy was not going to work. "…to you. He does everything for you. You cannot afford to lose someone that devoted."

Frankenfurter thought a little while. He _did_ need a mans brain. But who?

"Fine." And with that, Magenta professed her devotion to the man, leaving him to his experiments.

For the next week or so, Frankenfurter had spent the majority of his days in the Lab, dreaming of the possible men to use. The local men wouldn't work. They were far too dull for his taste.

Frankenfurter also spent his nights planning the new Annual Transylvanian Convention. He looked forward to spending a lot more time on earth, but he needed a reason to. With the convention, all his followers would be able to visit, and gape at his creations each year.

One night, Frankenfurter decided to take a stroll down the halls of the mansion. He thought long and hard about what to do, who to use. He didn't really want to conform to killing altogether. At least not anyone he knew, or liked.

As he continued on, his thinking was distracted by light squeals of laughter and thuds against the walls and floors. Annoying him to the point of no return, he finally lashed out.

"What is going on in my castle?!" He shouted as he started opening all the room doors, finally coming to Columbia's room, Frankenfurter opened the door to see her and the delivery boy engaging in a little rough housing. "What on earth...Columbia? What's all the noise about while I'm thinking?" He screamed, hands on his waist.

"Well, I'm sorry." Columbia replied as she stood, the delivery boy standing behind her. Approaching slowly, Frankenfurter pushed Columbia out of the way in order to make the acquaintance with the young man.

"Who are you?" he asked gingerly.

"My name is Eddie. I'm your delivery guy." He replied as he half smiled Columbia's way.

Wide eyed, Frankenfurter replied. "Well, has Columbia told you that I've been experimenting?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hm, I see. And have you not thought about my needs as well as our dear Columbia's here?"

"Sorry, sir." Eddie replied grabbing for his clothes, realizing it was best he leave, before stopped by Frankenfurter who placed a light hand on his forearm.

"No, no. No use now. But, I was wondering if you could come with me a moment?"

"Frankie, no. He doesn't wanna go!" Columbia protested as he was already dragging the delivery boy from the room, flirtatiously. She figured there was nothing good about the situation.

"Quiet!" he said, approaching Columbia's ear to send coarsely whispered message. "What you won't learn on your own, I'll _teach_ you!" He spit out as he turned from the room, and led the boy to his laboratory.

Not more than an hour later, Columbia bursted into the Laboratory where she figured Eddie might have been taken. Making her way to the edge of the top balcony, she looked down to see Frankenfurter closing up his large meat locker, holding what seemed to be a chunk of meat.

"What have you done with him?! Where is he?" she asked frantically as she made her way from the second to the first floor.

"Who?" he replied nonchalantly.

"You know who. My, Eddie! Where is he?"

"Oh, he left. And he told me to tell you that he won't ever expect your love." Frank replied to her, turning to give one final note, "Oh, and that you were a terrible lover." Frankenfurter ended the conversation, in a sarcastic, matter-of-factly tone.

Columbia, cautiously believing her master, slowly made her way from the lab. Once she approached the door, she noticed Frankenfurter had found the brain he was looking for. She was pleased he was making progress, but sad her lover had disappeared.


	5. Ch5: A Different Kind of Guest

Ok it's the final chapter! I'm glad you out there were interested to stay with it. Here you go. This is for you.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Different Kind of Guest

"Master, come! We will be late!" Magenta screamed on the intercom as she, Columbia, andRiff Raff awaited Frankenfurter to come down stairs.

They had all been invited to the wedding of a follower, Betty Monroe. She was a plain girl who decided to marry a non-follower of the Doctor. When she asked the others to attend,she preferred they dressed as humans as not to give the groom, or the two human guests she had invited, any idea of the existence of space creatures.

And that was precisely how the four were dressed. The siblings were in very generic grey outfits, while Columbia matched. Asked to be the preacher, himself, Frankenfurter wore a black suit, and actually flattened his hair for the occasion, having to remove all his make-up also. As he made his way down the stairs, he received looks of detest and witnessed hands covering mouths.

"Oh, none of you look any better." He replied defensively, shrugging them off and walking past towards the door.

While on the car ride to the wedding, Frankenfurter thought a lot about his new man. The process had been finished. The mold was perfect and it couldn't have turned out better, in his opinion. But all around him people showered him with compliments. They all loved his work and marveled at his brilliance. But he needed more than the regular compliments. With the convention approaching the next night, Frankenfurter figured they wouldn't be very critical either. He needed a fresh perspective. He needed a human perspective.

They soon arrived and Frankenfurter remembered what he was told by Betty over the phone. There would be two human wedding guests. It was the perfect opportunity to finalize the project of making his man. All he had to do now was create a way for the humans to merely stumble upon his home, as to not give away too much thought on the whole alien issue.

The ceremony was beautiful, and Betty Monroe was a stunning bride, although Frankenfurter knew the white wasn't becoming, or true as to what it stood for.

After the group picture, when the four gathered amongst the many other guests to capture the day for the rest of the couples' lives, the guests hurried off to their cars to make the reception, and Frankenfurter gathered the three to tell them of his plan.

"Magenta. Riff Raff. Columbia. A diversion is being planned out. You see those two humans right over there?" He asked as he pointed to the two who stood off in the distance of the church. "Make sure their only stop tomorrow night is at the castle, get my drift?"

"Yes, master." Riff Raff and Magenta replied at the same time, as Columbia fell silent, already concentrating on her task at hand.

"Try your best. Meanwhile, I'll be back at the castle preparing for the Convention, understood?"

And with that, Frankenfurter hopped into his car and went back to his home to prepare for his guests.

- - - - - - - - - -

Frankenfurter knew this would work out as planned. His new creation was ready to be born up in his laboratory. He had set up tables with a few refreshments, not forgetting how fond of water coolers the humans were, so he set one out. All he needed now was a fancy getup. He figured his regular entertaining outfit, in which consisted of oversized pearls, a black corset, black stockings, and black pumps, would do the job. And of course, his trusty cape wouldn't be too far from hand. He needed to give his human followers a run for their money. The image of a true Transylvanian.

As the night grew darker the three arrived back to the mansion. When approached by Frankenfurter about the matter, they simply told him to expect two more humans at the party the next night.

Now, all they had to do was wait.

- - - - - - - - - -

The guests had started arriving for the First Annual Transylvanian Convention but many were still due to arrive.

As Frankenfurter busied himself with some final touches in the Lab, Columbia dressed for the occasion, soon making her way into the grand room to welcome the guests. Magenta and Riff Raff were told to stay near the front entrance in case others arrived. They decided to busy themselves with some light dusting of the area.

"I will go look out for more guests, sister." Riff Raff announced as he made his way up the stairs. When he arrived to a dark room with a single window that faced the front of the mansion, he sat in front of it and gazed out, just waiting.

Riff Raff had gone through more than he had liked to on earth. He didn't like it here at all. He only hoped he would bet to return to Transsexual before anything worse happened to him or his sister.

As he gazed out the window, he spotted the two human guests he had tricked into arriving to the castle. He watched them walk slowly to the doors, only after almost getting ambushed by more Frankenfurter arrivals. He quickly made his way down the staircase when he heard a loud knock at the door.

Slowly approaching the door, he opened it with one sudden movement. Silent at the sight of the human guests, he finally spoke out.

"You're wet…"

* * *

Well there it was. I really hope you liked it cause that's what you got. R&R and check out my other works.

Peas out, mon.

(I hope you get the ending. Ending where it begins in the movie.)


End file.
